Never Close Enough
by miserum
Summary: The silence filled the space between them and it was okay. Silence was their friend and they understood each other without talking. - This is my first Walking Dead fanfiction and I hope you like it. I wrote a Caryl moment, but not in a romantic way. Just wanted to have some fun. Hope you like it! I do not own any of The Walking Dead.


Hey everyone! So, this is my first fanfiction ever and it's obvious that I chose a fic from my favorite TV show. TWD is perfect!  
I have to tell you that I'm portuguese so my English may be terrible from time to time, if you find some errors in the text please tell me so I can edit it!  
This is an one-shot story about Carol and Daryl. I centered it around them because I really like theyir relationship and I didn't choose the romantic direction that most people do. I don't mind if they actually end up together, but I wanted to write something simple for my first try. I've written a fanfiction before but I thought it was horrible so I deleted it. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

_**"Never Close Enough"**_

Carol woke up alone in her cell. Her eyes hurt when she opened them and they also hurt when she blinked, looking at the small light that came from the prison windows.

The cell had her clothes on the floor near the small toilet. Lori's clothes were there too, scattered through the floor. She remembered Daryl finding her in a dangerous place of the prison. Carol was in an empty room alone in the dark, waiting for someone to find her.  
Daryl's voice echoed in her head, as she remembered him taking care of her before he called Rick. Carol felt a pain in her heart as she ran through her painfull memories: Lori and T-Dog were no longer with them, and the baby was already born. The pain and joy filled her heart: she was terribly sorry for Lori and T-Dog, but she was relieved and happy for the baby. She was healthy and safe.

Carol got up from her bed and left her cell. Beth and Hershel were in the cell block with the baby. Carol smiled as she saw familiar faces looking at her. She felt better now, and rested.

"Hello." She greeted them, an even bigger smile forming in her lips as she looked at the baby. Carol looked around the room searching for Daryl and Rick, but they weren't there. Her eyes looked around very quickly and suddenly she saw a stranger's face looking right back at her. It was a black woman that was sitting in a corner of the room. She looked misterious and some how dangerous. The woman kept looking, examining them with watchful eyes.  
"Who is she?" Carol asked, feeling an awkward silence in the air. The woman squinted her eyes, without saying a word.  
"She came with a wound." Hershel said to her, looking at the black woman. "I took care of it quickly, and she told us that Maggie and Glenn were taken."  
Carol dropped her mouth and place her hand on her chest as she heard what Hershel just said to her. Maggie and Glenn were taken?  
A million questions popped in her mind as she studied both Hershel's and Beth's face.  
"Taken? By who?" she finally asked, recovering her voice that seemed to be gone.  
"We don't know." Beth informed her, keeping her eyes on the baby.  
"They have a town." Hershel completed, a sad look on his face.  
"A town?" Carol asked. She hadn't heard the word for such a long time she forgot it had existed. She had forgot the meaning of the word.  
"Called Woodbury." The woman finally spoke, with a strange look on her face. Carol turned to her, a scary look on her face.  
"Where's Rick and Daryl?" She asked, turning to Hershel.  
"They're outside I believe." He said. "Near the guard tower."

Carol went outside almost running to find them. She had a lot to process through this whole situation. It didn't even make since. They've been through so much and now they had to force themselves to put the pieces back together and survive to another threat. It didn't seem like they were already prepared to deal with something like this. Especially Rick.  
She saw the two of them near Oscar and Axel, and before she reached them, those two were already gone.  
Rick looked at her with surprise. "Carol. Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, thank you." Carol thanked him, still feeling the pain in his eyes. Daryl was looking at her, studying her face. She looked at him without saying a word and then glanced back at Rick. "What are we going to do?" She asked.  
"We've planned it already." Rick said, and Carol knew she knew it too. At the same time she asked him the question, she remembered that they had already talked about it. She felt Daryl's eyes locked in her. She was so confused about all of the problems that she was starting to feel her head spining.  
"Right. I'm sorry." She answered, placing her hand on her forehead. Rick walked towards her.  
"You're tired." Rick warned her, slightly looking at Daryl. "You need to rest."  
"I'm fine." Carol insisted, taking a step back. She didn't want to add any more problems to them. And she needed to help with the baby.  
Daryl was still looking at her, shifting his crossbow on his shoulder now and then.  
"I need to get things organised." Rick told them, waving back to the prison. "We'll go soon."  
As he said that, he began walking towards they're cell block, leaving Daryl and Carol alone. She looked at him, showing him a scared look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shifting his crossbow on his shoulder, looking at her eyes. Carol walked towards him.  
"I'm just worried for them." She told him, sighing. "With everything that's been going on this was the worst thing that could happen." She confessed, placing her hand again on her chest.  
"We'll find them and bring them back." Daryl said, looking to the walkers that were reaching the outside fences. As soon as he said those words, Carol remembered Sophia. She remembered Daryl saying something like that to her about her little girl and she felt the pain in her chest all over again. The little girl's smile appeared in front of her, making Carol remember all that they had been through and the pain that that girl had experienced with such a young age.  
Daryl looked at her eyes and understood her pain. But as many other times, he didn't know what to do to change his words and make her feel better.  
"I know." She said, still not looking at him. The words slipped through her mouth like a whisper."Just be careful."  
Her words made him look at her, surprised by them. They seemed so meaningful. She still had her hand placed on her chest and Daryl knew she wasn't just concerned about Glenn and Maggie. She was, as usual, concerned for all of them.  
They stood there in silence for a moment. It wasn't uncomfortable, because she didn't have her eyes locked on his. She was looking at the ground, breathing deeply. She was starting to feel tired.  
"I can't go to the cell and rest on my bed." She confessed, looking at his eyes. "I have to help Beth with the baby."  
"You just came back." He told her. "I don't think she's going to be upset with ya if you want to lay down."  
"That's not the problem." She said, sighing. Carol locked her eyes on his, feeling him shifting more often his crossbow. "The problem is that I don't want to sleep knowing you're all out there. I need to keep my mind occupied."  
"I don't want to return and see ya exhausted." He confessed, rolling his eyes. "Ya need to get some rest."  
"I'll rest when you return." She said, realizing that she said 'you'. She was talking about all of them, but still. Carol sighing again, feeling even more tired.  
"At least keep yourself inside." He asked her, feeling worried about her.  
"I will." She answered him.

The silence filled the space between them, as they looked at each other and then looked away. They still remained together near the guard tower, comforting each other's fears and pain. They felt connected in some way. She understood him and he understood her and that was fine for them. They had never been more close and she was grateful that she knew someone like him. He was a good man and a good friend.  
She leaned over him only to put a small kiss on his cheek, before returning back to the cell block. He didn't flinch; he stood gently looking at her eyes while her soft lips pressed against his sweaty cheek. He felt good, knowing that she cared for him. He cared for her too.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Please review because I want to know your opinion about it! I really hope you liked it and I'm sorry if you wanted a romantic version of Caryl, but my idea was to bring them closer but not that close. They're relationship is so interesting and the actors do it so perfectly that I don't think we really need any big romantic scene around them. Plus, we're talking about Daryl! I don't expect to see him all romantic about Carol. I think that's not how he is and changing that would be changing something that's inside him._


End file.
